


Winter days in Texas

by Marcy (KnightofSpace)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofSpace/pseuds/Marcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just wants to get home and be warm and Dave doesn't know how to work an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter days in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> *Elevator music plays*  
> SO it's getting cold in Texas (yes that means like 50-38 degrees F)(Texans amiright) and i love cold characters and i read an AU about elevator awkward touching and i wanted to write this. Idk this is just a first draft it's not like meant to be anything big. but who knows. not me.  
> ((i know i havent finished polar opposites omg im sorry))
> 
> //edited why didnt anyone tell me that i mESSED UP

This was the absolute worst day of Karkat's life. Yes, out of all the dreadful days that hes been alive to experience the bullshit of the real world this was by far the worst. He doesn't really care if he said the same thing just the other day. It's still valid. He just wanted to get back up to his cozy, dark apartment, and watch romcoms while curling up on the couch wrapped in his favorite crab pattern fleece blanket. Maybe then his day will have some light in it.

He pushed the up button on the elevator that lead up to his apartment on the 5th floor. The button lit up and he decided to take off his coat in the meantime. A northerner would tell Karkat that he was being ridiculous wearing a sweater when its 40 degrees but Karkat lives in Texas and frankly, he doesn't give a shit. He is cold and he wishes people (Terezi) would stop telling him he's ridiculous for wearing a damn sweater when it's cold. Finally he heard the elevator "ding" and he sighed in relief. Only to groan in despair shortly after seeing how packed the elevator was.

Like, literally packed.

Everyone was in everyone's space and only about two people came out. Those two people were enough to open up some space for him to stand comfortably though. He wondered what the rest of these idiots were still doing on here? Did they press the wrong buttons? He squeezed himself in on the left side, next to some guy wearing shades. He was tall and blonde, and he had small freckles around his nose and cheeks. He could tell this idiot pushed the wrong button because his face was still pink with the cold and he still had his hands tucked in the pockets of his red hoodie.

Karkat had come to Texas when he was about 6 years old, after some guy decided to adopt him. Oddly enough, he used to be a northerner so the Texas cold shouldn't bother him at all. But now that Karkat has been living in Texas for eleven or twelve years he's gotten used to the Texas heat and he gets cold at 40 degrees now. It's a slight step up from the usual sweater weather of Texas. Texans get cold at 50 degrees! Red hood is most likely a long time resident of Texas if he's this cold.

The doors closed and up the elevator went. 7 of the 10 floor buttons available lit up happily as the elevator rose from floor to floor. Well, one floor, so far. The 2nd floor was the next stop and as soon as the doors slid open more people squeezed and shoved their way into the elevator. "Excuse me"'s, "I'm sorry"'s and "pardon me"'s could be heard over the low elevator music.

Karkat could not believe this. He thought about getting out on the second floor and climbing the stairs instead. It didn't take him long to start putting his thoughts into motion. But before he could, someone else's weight pushed him against the wall of the elevator. The red hooded boy was right up against his hip and Karkat was feeling a ton of force on both sides of his body. Just then, the elevator doors opened again to let in yet another person. Just great. Karkat turned himself around in order to make himself more comfortable, causing him to face the pink faced boy directly, their bodies still pressed together too close for comfort.

Karkat is just amazed at how terrible this day has been.

Karkat wondered, was shades guy's face usually this red? He could swear he got colder or something. He did appreciate the guy trying to push against the wall to take some of the pressure off of the contact between the two of them. The pressure was hurting Karkat's chest and making it more difficult for him to breathe. Karkat figured the guy got tired and irritated because the next thing he said didn't sound too friendly.

"Man, why are you facing me so our dicks are like...touching." Oh yeah, like this was Karkat's fault.

"Would you rather your dick be up against my ass?" Was what Karkat replied, lidded eyes and mouth left open to indicate the annoyance of the question.

The freckled blonde then hesitated when speaking his reply. "N..y...n..? Um, Ye-yes? Wait. No...Which one's worse."

"Well, when I'm facing you, you have your hands up on the wall on both sides of my head so that looks pretty homosexual. But, if your dick was up against my ass i think we would pass the limit on the 'no homo' scale. Up to you."

Other people in the elevator started to look at the two. Blondie stayed silent and put his head down, but Karkat could swear that he saw a small half smile before his face was out of sight.

Just when the elevator had been cleared of a few people, more people came in and pushed everyone even closer together. The blonde couldn't even raise his hands up to take pressure off of Karkat's body now. The awkwardness level was rising at an alarming rate. The red-faced boy looked in every direction but Karkat's, and Karkat made sure to just look at the buttons on the elevator. Because now their faces were close and their chests were practically providing heat for the other.

After three long minutes, the elevator finally stopped at the fifth floor. Karkat let out a sigh in relief and whispered "finally" under his breath. Carefully and awkwardly, he squeezed his way out of the elevator and onto the floor.

On his way back to his room all he could think of was how embarrassing that ride was and also...what floor that guy lived on.

**Author's Note:**

> ((constructive criticism is super appreciated cause idk how to write and am just doing this for fun here but i would like to learn))


End file.
